Detective Benson El inicio y mi familia
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Fredward Benson es un detective apasionado. ¿que pasara cuando una linda dama aparece para pedirle ayuda? sera capaz de salvarla del peligro?. creo que el summary no es lo mio, solo lean XD
1. Viniste por ayuda

**Bien. Voy a empezar a subir esta historia mientras trabajo mas en las demas, ya que no me gusta subir y escribir al mismo tiempo. me gusta estar prevenida, por eso para subir una historia minimo debo de ir a la mitad,asi rara vez ustedes tendrán que esperar. **  
><strong>En fin, esta historia la escribi hace un par de años, la adapte a seddie para poder subirla. (originalmente es Zanessa) asi que no tienen mucho que ver con los personajes originales pero espero les guste. por cierto es una serie, si les gusta subire los demas... episodios por asi decirlo. sin mas, aqui el capitulo uno.<strong>

**Por si pensaban que yo era Dan schneider, no, soy mujer para empezar, asi que iCarly no es mio, ni los presonajes, solo mi imaginacion**

26 de mayo del 2008. 14:30 PM

Me encontraba en mi despacho como de costumbre, fumando uno de los puros que me había regalado mi hermano debido al nacimiento de su primogénito. Todo marchaba como de costumbre, acababa de ayudarle a la policía local a descifrar un caso más, había sido demasiado sencillo, pero la policía resulta ser demasiado estúpida a veces para un detective como yo. Así que pasaba el tiempo leyendo, ya que en mi profesión nunca esta por demás aprender algo nuevo. Ahora había que esperar a que alguien necesitara mis servicios una vez más, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta

–pase!

–Señor –dijo mi secretaria Irene entrando apresuradamente a la habitación- acaba de llegar una señorita, dice que le urge ver al detective Benson

–pues hágala pasar

–en seguida señor

Apague el puro y lo deposite nuevamente en la cajetilla. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer no muy alta, delgada y con un cuerpo que me hizo verla detenidamente por más de 30 segundos.

–en que puedo servirle? –Le cuestione en cuanto volví en mi- tome asiento

–gracias. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Samantha Puckett,

–un placer. Soy el detective Fredward Benson

–lo sé, un amigo mío me ha recomendado sus servicios. Tengo un problema

–bueno, vino al lugar indicado. ¡Irene! –dije presionando el botón del altavoz

–que pasa señor? –Dijo Irene entrando en la habitación-

–sería tan amable de traerme una copa de whisky?, ¿desea algo señorita Puckett?

–un café estaría bien

–el whisky en las rocas señor?

–si, en las rocas está bien, hace calor aquí

–desea que prenda la calefacción?

–Se ha estado tardando Irene –le dije en tono burlón mientras sacaba mi libreta del cajón de mi escritorio-

–con azúcar su café señorita?

–con 2 de azúcar por favor

–Desde luego, ahora vuelvo –salió y me dispuse a escuchar a la bella dama que estaba delante de mi-

–bien, la escucho

–vivo sola, en un modesto apartamento en la quinta avenida. Había salido a pasear a mi perro como de costumbre al central Park. Al regresar la puerta estaba forzada y la sala desordenada, lo que me sorprendió es que no se llevaron absolutamente nada, todo estaba ahí. Hasta que revise los libreros, lo que se llevo fueron mis fotos, no estaba ninguna, solo una de mi padre y mi madre en su boda y la de mi hermana, se llevo todas las fotos que tenían mi imagen

–hace cuanto sucedió esto? –dije tomando nota en mi cuadernillo

–hace unas 3 semanas

–desde entonces ha pasado algo más?

–si, varias veces por semana recibo cartas de él, dice que me ama y que pronto estaremos juntos, y 4 veces me ha mandado fotos de su cuerpo

–las trae en este momento?

–Si, en seguida se las muestro –comenzó a hurgar en su bolso y saco 4 fotos de tamaño normal y me las extendió- son estas aquí las tiene

–Gracias –las puse en el escritorio y las mire –dado que no muestra su rostro sabemos que no quiere que conozca su identidad o se siente inseguro de mostrarse ante usted

–lo que me preocupa detective, es lo que dice en las cartas

–trae las cartas también?

–Si, tome –me las dio y las puse en el cajón

–Bien –en ese momento entro Irene con nuestras bebidas, las dejo y se retiro –permítame hacer una llamada–descolgué el teléfono y marque –hola, si, puedes venir? Tenemos un caso. Llame a mi compañero Gibby, nos acompañara en unos minutos

–gracias

–donde trabaja usted?

–en un café, cerca de mi casa

–hum... un lugar muy concurrido... –en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro mi compañero –Gibby! Qué bueno que llegas

–tenemos un caso?

–si, siéntate, ella es la señorita Samantha Puckett

–buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gibby Gibson

–mucho gusto

–bueno Gibson, tenemos que encontrar un individuo que nos ha dejado sus fotos, pero no quiere mostrar su rostro

–un aficionado?

–obsesionado diría yo

–que mas tenemos?

–es agresivo, por lo que hay que tener cuidado

–agresivo? –dijo la señorita Puckett preocupada- como lo sabe?

–bueno, por la forma en que entro a destrozar su apartamento y la fuerza con la que recarga la pluma en el papel. Hay que encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño señorita, por lo que me gustaría que no anduviera sola y que cerrara bien su departamento, y sobre todo no confíe en nadie que quiera entrar

–desde luego detective. Bueno, por ahora lo dejo debo ir a trabajar

–claro, mañana le tendré más informes señorita

–Gracias hasta luego –salió de la habitación dejándome perplejo ante tanta belleza

–tendrás que explicarme el caso a fondo si quieres que te ayude Freddie

–lo sé, pero que te parece si lo hacemos en el restaurante? Tengo hambre

–me parece perfecto, yo también! –salimos de mi oficina y le dije a Irene que podía ir a almorzar, una vez en el restaurante pedimos nuestra comida y unos tragos –has vuelto a la bebida Freddie?

–un poco, trato de no hacerlo muy seguido

–me alegra, y aun fumas?

–no, lo deje. Solo me he fumado un par de puros esta semana, ya que como sabrás mi hermano tubo a su primer hijo y me obsequio una caja de puros

–a juzgar por el gusto de tu hermano me atrevo a decir que son puros de calidad

–y valla que lo son! Pero preferí dejar de fumar

–me parece bien. Y bueno, platícame que pasa con la linda señorita que nos visito esta tarde

–vive sola en la quinta avenida, un día sale a pasear con su perro y cuando regresa encuentra el departamento intacto y a la vez destrozado

–hablas de que desordeno todo pero no se llevo nada?

–en efecto, pero se llevo todas las fotos que contenían la imagen de nuestra hermosa dama

–por eso dijiste que un obsesionado

–si, además de que le ha enviado cartas con fotos de algunas partes de su cuerpo pero no muestra la cara, ha mandado de su abdomen, sus bíceps, su nuca y su mano sosteniendo una copa –le mostré las fotos que llevaba en un folder

–se ve que se ha estado ejercitando

–así es, si le interesa Samantha quiere darle una buena impresión

–necesitamos más datos

–así es, mañana interrogare a fondo a la señorita Puckett y examinare las cartas

–que quieres que haga yo?

–que estés presente en el interrogatorio para que tomes nota

–no contrataste para eso a Irene?

–no, a Irene la contrate para que se haga cargo de las citas, las llamadas y de traerme bebidas cuando se lo pida, además ella no posee esa capacidad de observar y analizar y no solo ver y aceptar como la suya Gibson, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto

–es verdad, entonces mañana estaré puntual en tu oficina

–te espero mañana a las 3 lleva pluma y papel. Son casi las 6, me voy a mi casa, si vez a Irene en la oficina puedes decirle que si quiere se marche ya?

–yo le diré nos vemos mañana a las 3 en tu oficina!

–adiós Gibby

–adiós Freddie!

**Bien, he ahí el primer capitulo. espero les guste y si quieren seguir háganme saber, con un review, son gratis y ayudan a terminar con el hambre... de los niños del mundo. **


	2. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

**Bien, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, pensaba actualizar ayer, pero quiero actualizar al mismo tiempo la versión en ingles, y me atrase un poco en la traducción, pero bueno, ya esta aquí el capitulo dos. espero les guste!**

28 de mayo del 2008. 9:30 AM

Me encontraba sentado en mi comedor ingiriendo mi desayuno para partir a la oficina. Había pensado citar a la señorita Puckett a las 14:00 para el interrogatorio, así que aun tenía tiempo para pasear un rato por el central Park. Eran ya las 12:00 y me encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, leyendo el newspaper de Nueva York, mire mi reloj y decidí que era hora de ir a la oficina.

13:47 PM

Llame a la señorita Puckett para verla a las 14:00. Gibson aun no llegaba así que me puse a analizar las cartas de nuevo por si había pasado por alto algún pequeño detalle. Irene llamo a la puerta.

–señor, la señorita Puckett acaba de llegar

–hágala pasar Irene

–Enseguida señor –salió y unos momentos después entro Samantha a mi oficina con una expresión notoriamente de preocupación y temor –

–pasa algo señorita Puckett?

–hay detective! No sé qué hacer!

–dígame cual es el problema? Además de que haya un loco tras usted...

–creo que me está siguiendo!

–porque cree eso?

–Ayer que regrese de mi trabajo encontré esto en la puerta de mi casa –me dio un pequeño trozo de papel en el que había una nota –me la dejo junto con una caja de chocolates

–bueno, haber... –leí la nota y quede sorprendido

"_no necesitas acudir a la policía, yo te voy a proteger de todos, pronto estaremos juntos, no desesperes y por favor, no recurras mas con ese hombre, o no sé qué haré"_

–bueno, parece que nuestro amigo es estúpido

–pero como dice eso? ayer me dijo que parecía alguien muy inteligente

–cualquier persona que me compare o me llame policía es estúpido señorita Puckett, los policías son evidentemente estúpidos y salvajes, son como monos con armas corriendo por nuestras calles. Nosotros somos cerebros ágiles que encontramos solución a los problemas

–por lo visto su relación con la policía no es muy buena que digamos

–no, aunque a veces es bueno disponer de los sabuesos del FBI

–usa perros? –dijo algo atónita-

–no, los sabuesos son los policías señorita Puckett. A veces son útiles, pero solo para la cacería violenta, para deducir somos nosotros

–jaja, me hizo reír. –una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujo en mi rostro, me sorprendí de disfrutar su risa –Pero bueno, que debo hacer?

–este hombre se ha vuelto peligroso para mí también. No quiero pensar que venga aquí con un arma y me fusile o valla a su casa y la secuestre

–debo contratar un guardaespaldas?

–no necesariamente, sabe usar armas?

–en absoluto, ni siquiera de juguete

–bueno entonces yo seré su guardaespaldas

–usted?

–si, hasta que encuentre a ese loco. No puede andar sola por las calles de New York que de por sí ya son peligrosas y para usted mas con un loco siguiéndole los pasos todos los días

–pero no debe trabajar?

–mi trabajo por ahora señorita, es protegerle a usted y encontrar al individuo

–y como lo encontrara si anda pegado a mi todo el día?

–no me cree capaz? –pregunte levantando una ceja

–no...No es eso, disculpe, yo solo... –murmuro apenada y yo le sonreí

–estaba bromeando, Gibby se encargara de eso, claro con mi ayuda, y por cierto el que viene caminando en el pasillo debe ser el –dicho esto entro Gibson a la habitación, saludó a la señorita Puckett y se sentó

–que ha sido de tu auto Gibby? Tu nunca vienes caminando, y vienes de jugar tenis, que tal estuvo?

–el auto se lo he dejado a mi esposa, y bien, ganamos –Samantha me dio una mirada interrogatoria-

–Bueno Gibby, nuestro individuo, le ha seguido los pasos a la señorita –le extendí la nota- y por lo visto se ha vuelto peligroso para mí también

–ya lo veo Freddie, tendrás que cargar con el revólver en la mano. Pero que hará la señorita Puckett? Ella es la que corre más peligro

–lo sé Gibby, yo cargare con el revólver y ella cargara con migo –dije con una sonrisa burlona y ellos rieron –seré su guardaespaldas temporal

–bien, ya entiendo, y supongo que yo seré el encargado de atrapar a nuestro adorable amigo

–en efecto Gibson así que deberías salir a dar una vuelta a la calle

–ya lo había pensado Freddie, allá voy –asintió poniéndose de pie

–por que lo hace salir? –Dijo Samantha con tono de preocupación

–por que los 2 pensamos igual, y si nuestro sujeto no la deja sola a usted Deberá andar por aquí en estos momentos, así que Gibson, no olvides un buen par de esposas y una pistola. Podríamos agarrarlo de una vez, pero no olvides, es astuto

–Lo sé, nos vemos Freddie, hasta luego señorita Puckett, y suerte –los 2 nos despedimos y Gibby salió para cazar a nuestro hombre

–ya le contó usted lo sucedido a su jefe en su trabajo?

–sí, y dijo que me podía tomar los días que fueran necesarios para estar segura

–bien, entonces que prefiere? ¿Quedarse aquí o nos vamos a su casa?

–quiero ir a mi casa, no le di de comer a mi perro y me estará esperando

–bueno, vámonos entonces, solo espero que su perro no sea igual de celoso que su admirador secreto –entre risas salimos y le dije a Irene que podía irse si lo deseaba. Un cuarto de hora más tarde estábamos entrando a casa de Samantha, era un lindo y acogedor lugar, su perro fue demasiado amigable con migo

–así que este es su apartamento, en efecto. Ni rastro de sus fotos… ¿Qué es eso?

–cielos! Se me paso por alto mencionárselo, lo pinto el día que embosco mi apartamento –en la pared frontal había un corazón pintado con gis con las iniciales S & N –lo olvide por completo

–mal, muy mal, esta es una pista de oro puro! Tenemos la inicial de su admirador secreto y usted lo olvida? –se sonrojó al extremo, lo cual no sé por qué, me pareció encantador –no se preocupe, estaba jugando, lo importante es que la sabemos. Le llamare a Gibby

–gracias, yo preparare algo para comer –Salí a la terraza un momento y llame a Gibby, lo puse al tanto de los hechos y entre de nuevo

–huele bien! Le gusta trabajar de cocinera en su restaurante?

–...Si... como lo supo?

–bueno, su uniforme está colgado en la entrada, es el uniforme de cocinera

–eso fue sencillo, pero como supo que Gibson camino al trabajo y jugó tenis?

–también fue sencillo, no escuché el motor de su auto, además su respiración y leve sudor nos demostraban que vino caminando, y debajo de la chaqueta llevaba la camisa de su uniforme del tenis

–jaja, a simple vista parece que usted es un brujo o algo así, pero verdaderamente es algo muy sencillo

–sí, lo es. Además la práctica de los años ayuda demasiado

–cuántos años tiene de detective?

–soy joven aun, tengo 8 años, pero he aprendido mucho en ese tiempo

–y cuantos años de edad tiene?

–28

–es joven, y se ve joven

–si? Usted qué edad tiene?

–27, y 4 como cocinera

–jaja, se ve más joven de lo que es

–en serio?

–Sí, es muy linda –se volvió a sonrojar y se volteo para la estufa, no pude evitar sonreír, algo de ella me llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado, más de lo normal. Gibson siempre decía que no había que involucrarnos con los clientes, pero a mí siempre me ha valido un comino su ética del trabajo –quiere que le ayude?

–no gracias, ya termine –nos sentamos a comer y estuvimos platicando un buen rato, toda la tarde, y cundo vimos el reloj eran las 2 AM –cielo santo! No se va a ir usted a su casa? Ya vio la hora?

–no pensaba hacerlo, soy su sombra señorita Puckett, ¿Quién me garantiza que ese tipo no va a entrar en la madrugada y la secuestrará?

–sí, pero...

–pero nada, es mi trabajo, además nadie me espera en mi casa, vivo solo, y yo no tengo perros

–jaja, ok, si quiere quedarse, hay una habitación de huéspedes al lado de la mía ¿tiene sueño ya?

–la verdad no, y usted?

–tampoco, últimamente he sufrido de insomnio

–la entiendo.

–le gusta su trabajo?

–sí, no pude haber encontrado uno mejor. A usted le gusta el suyo?

–desde pequeña me apasionaba el arte culinario, y me encanta lo que hago

–magnifico, no hay nada mejor que cuando uno trabaja en lo que le gusta

–lo mismo pienso, ¿tiene novia detective?

–no, nada de eso

–falta de tiempo?

–Falta de candidatas diría yo –nos reímos y ahora iba yo, si no tenía novio o pretendiente además del loco que debería de estar allá afuera muriéndose de coraje, llegaría hasta donde se pudiera esta noche y no me importaba nada – ¿usted tiene novio o algo así?

–además del loco del que me protege, no

–que bien, –murmure para mí –que le parezco yo?

–que me parece de qué? –dijo algo sonrojada-

–no sé, ¿le gusto? –lo sé, lo sé, pero soy detective, siempre voy al punto

–yo a usted? –Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que me tomo por sorpresa, bien lo decía Sherlock Holmes "no hay que fiarse de las mujeres" –

–yo pregunte primero

–sea caballeroso y contésteme

–Demasiado –dije algo agitado por nuestra cercanía –le toca

–En extremo –nos quedamos mirando unos instantes

–Que estaría dispuesta a hacer con migo esta noche?

–Lo que usted quiera hacer con migo

–en serio? –Dije con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro-

–En serio –me beso y nos recostamos en el sillón. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa –no va esto contra su ética detective?

–Al diablo con la ética! Vamos a su habitación? –dije levantándola en mis brazos

–Claro –nos introdujimos en la habitación, donde pasamos una noche desenfrenada, fue algo maravilloso. Además de el puro deseo pasional, sentía por aquella mujer algo más profundo, sentía que debía protegerla y me atraía más que físicamente. Aquella noche fue hermosa y completa.

**Y ahi lo tienen, que piensan? Freddie debio compartir sus detalles? no es que sea una persona puritana o algo asi, podria escribir un "lemon" como dicen en ingles, que es una escena hot, bastante subida de tono, pero como es un narrador intradiegetico (dentro de la historia) y ademas su personalidad no es muy...asi, decidi que el querria quedarse con los detalles, espero les guste. **

**En fin! me estoy dando prisa en traducir para subir mas pronto. Me encanta que comenten por si se lo preguntaban... See you! **


	3. ¿Que quieres ser?

**Hola! perdon si me tarde, pero la escuela, ustedes saben! aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero les siga gustando, la historia esta por ponerse algo intensa... nadie sabe lo que una persona enferma mentalmente puede llegar a hacer... en fin... aquí el cap! **

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrasándola, y comencé a acariciar su espalda –buenos días detective –dijo despertando –como amaneció?

–no me hables de usted, después de lo de anoche siento raro que me hables de usted

–bueno, como amaneciste?

–de maravilla y tú?

–Mejor que de maravilla –me comenzó a besar, y de pronto...sonó mi celular –Freddie...el...teléfono

–al diablo con el teléfono

–es...el... un...numero de Gibson...

–qué? –Dije sentándome en la cama. Tal vez hay noticias. –bueno Gibby ¿Qué pasa, algo nuevo?

–no Freddie, nada, solo te llamaba para preguntarte si ibas a venir a la oficina

–me lleva el! Solo para eso me llamaste Gibby? –Samantha se había puesto su bata y salido de la habitación diciendo que iba a prepara el desayuno –¡con un!

–pero que pasa Freddie?

–estaba en...con... ¿me entiendes?

–Freddie... Dime que no es lo que estoy pensado

–no sé que estés pensando

–te quedaste a dormir en casa de la señorita Puckett?

–sí, no exactamente a dormir, y lo de señorita...

–pero como diablos se te ocurre! Siempre te he dicho que...

–me importa un comino tu ética del trabajo Gibby, no molestes ahora si?

–hay Freddie... Da gracias a dios que el jefe aquí somos tu y yo y no hay quien te corra. Por lo menos dime, que tal?

–ja, no tienes idea hermano, pero bueno, me voy a desayunar con mi futura novia

–con tu... que carajos estás diciendo?

–escucha, no es un juego, de verdad me interesa, demasiado

–bueno, pues allá tu, solo recuerda que hay un tipo fuera de la casa de Samantha pensando que hicieron... más bien sus pensamientos son certeros, y te va a matar Freddie, me escuchas bien?

–Si aja, nos vemos al rato –le colgué el teléfono y me vestí, Salí y Samantha estaba en la cocina, la abrase por la espalda

–ya te levantaste

–así es, lo lamento cielo, pero Gibby es demasiado inoportuno a veces

–jaja, no te preocupes –se volteó y nos empezamos a besar –se quema la comida!

–que haremos hoy?

–no sé, si salimos, no dudo que el tipo halla adivinado lo que hicimos y quiera matarte pero debes ir a tu oficina

–no, de eso se encarga Gibby, por eso me llamará si algo pasa, así que lo mejor será que no salgamos de aquí –le dije con una maliciosa sonrisa –que te parece?

–me parece bien...vamos a desayunar?

–vamos. Oye, se sincera, ¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?

–jamás había hecho algo así, fue maravilloso

–y lo volverías a hacer?

–si es contigo, todas las veces que quieras

–pero, por qué?

–como que por qué?

–sí, me refiero... porque te intereso o solo por deseo

–me interesas y te deseo

–en serio?

–totalmente

–la verdad, soy sincero siempre, me llamas la atención más de lo normal, y si vamos a seguir así no quiero que sea solo como amantes

–entonces...

–quieres tener algo más formal con migo?

–me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?

–sí, que dices?

–claro que sí! –se levanto y me abraso- si quiero!

–gracias! Le gane al tipo que debe estar ahí afuera odiándome

–jaja, si. Bueno, me voy a bañar

–A bañar... –dije mirándola de pies a cabeza- cuantas personas caben en tu baño?

–Tú y yo –dijo y echó a correr al baño y yo detrás de el

**bueno... algo corto pero ahi esta, mañana no tengo clases asi que me pondré a traducir el capitulo 4. sean buenos y dejen retroalimentacion! me gusta saber que alguien lee la historia y que no solo los fantasmas estan por aqui XD Como dije, veamos que sucede con el loco ese XD Gracias por su tiempo!**


	4. Alguien más a quien cuidar

**Oh Dios! Se que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero la escuela me ahoga y no tengo tiempo para traducir la versión en ingles, pero ya no importa porque aunque no las suba a la par, por lo menos la historia en español que ya esta terminada sera actualizada regularmente. No los volveré a dejar asi de plantados. no es muy larga la historia, pero como les dije es una serie, así que después de este, si les gusta subimos el siguiente... episodio por asi decirlo. en fin, ya me callo... **

**IMPORTANTE! por cierto, tomen en cuenta las fechas para que las cosas no parezcan pasar muy rapido!**

27 de junio del 2008 13:30 PM

Un amanecer más al lado de ella. Este mes ha sido algo tenso desde mi lado profesional, pero demasiado bueno en mi relación de pareja. Por un lado el tipo este no deja de enviar notas, algunas van dirigidas hacia mí con una que otra maldición y amenaza, Gibby y yo tratamos de seguirle la pista, pero siempre está un paso adelante, aunque ya le vamos pisando los talones. Por otro lado, las cosas con Sam van mejor que de maravilla y cada vez mejora. Este mes, casi encerrados en su casa nos ha permitido conocernos a fondo, ayer me dijo que me ama y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, yo también la amo demasiado y se lo digo y demuestro a diario. Hoy llegó otra nota de nuestro individuo, como casi todos los días, pero esta vez junto con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates. Tome mi revolver y Salí a los botes de basura y los tire, media hora más tarde tocaron la puerta y había una nota que decía "con que a esas nos vamos, ya veremos" yo me reí pero a Sam le inquieto mucho.

–oye amor, a que crees que se refiera con ya veremos?

–no sé ni me importa, ven vamos a alistarnos, hay que ir con Gibby

–Bueno... vamos –salimos rumbo a la oficina para ver a Gibby. Llegamos y nos recibió Irene

–buenos días señor, señorita Samantha

–hola Irene, y Gibby?

–esta esperándolo en su oficina

–bueno, vamos para allá –entramos en mi oficina y efectivamente, estaba Gibby sentado leyendo el newspaper –que hay bro? Algo nuevo?

–como diría Sherlock Holmes "no hay nada nuevo debajo del sol"

–hoy me amenazo de nuevo

–te da risa Freddie, pero conoces el perfil del tipo, en cualquier momento puede armarse de valor y atacar

–lo sé, no creas que no me preocupa

–bueno, pues entreviste a la vecina de Sam

–que dijo?

–importante solo una cosa. El pasado jueves recibiste flores Sam?

–si, Freddie y yo estábamos comiendo y como siempre tocaron la puerta y había un ramo de flores lilas

–bingo! La señora Douglas dice haber visto a un hombre como de mi estatura con una sudadera gris y unos vaqueros azules caminar a tu casa con un ramo de flores en la mano y una nota. Dice que desde su ventana vio como las dejaba y se escondía tras los arbustos, luego, dice haber visto salir otro hombre de tu casa, el cual imagino es Freddie la recogió y entro a la casa, unos segundos más tarde salió de entre los arbustos con una expresión de odio y coraje. Luego se fue caminando hablando con el aire y pegándose en la frente

–esta enloqueciendo

–así es, la frustración de que Sam tenga novio le está produciendo tal vez la locura, lo cual lo hace más peligroso

–y más estúpido

–así es, se esconde en los arbustos y luego se va caminando

–además me llamó policía de nuevo. Bueno, hay que hacer algo antes de que decida entrar en acción

–sí, ya pusimos vigilancia en la casa, no puede pasar nadie más que los del servicio de gas, leche y esas cosas

–muy bien, algo más?

–está tratando de parecerse a ti

– ¿Qué? –dijo Sama con incredulidad –a Freddie?

–así es Sam, el quiere parecerse a Freddie porque piensa que así lo aceptarás

–está aumentando su obsesión, y esto me pone muy preocupado

–hay que ponernos en acción ya…

12 de julio del 2008 10:43 AM

Esta mañana estábamos Samantha y yo desayunando, hace 2 semanas que nos vimos con Gibby y desde entonces solo han llegado como 5 notas con las mismas idioteces de siempre. Teníamos un sospechoso, y cuando lo vi me dieron ganas de estrangularlo con mis manos, pero Gibby me saco de la habitación. Pero según la señora Douglas que es la única que lo ha visto bien, ese no era el muchacho. Me estoy comenzando a frustrar y preocupar más, y lo peor de todo es que Sam lo nota y no me gusta eso.

18 de agosto del 2008 8:40 AM

Nos acabábamos de despertar. Sam ha estado algo rara estos días, pero no se cual sea la razón y me preocupa. Tal vez sea el asunto del tipo este, pero no había estado así.

– ¿amor te pasa algo? –le pregunte preocupado, pero solo meneo la cabeza y se metió en el baño. Cuando salió la vi con una mirada interrogante –cielo que pasa?– me vio y fue a abrasarme –te sientes mal por todo esto?

–en parte

–entonces hay algo más?

–Pues...si... –dijo agachando la mirada –

–Sam no me preocupes así amor, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–hay Freddie, es que no sé como decírtelo

–solo dilo amor

–llevamos juntos más o menos 2 meses no?

–Sí, un poco mas –suspiro –dime ya que pasa, me estas preocupando

–Yo no soy detective como tú, no puedo decir las cosas con tanta facilidad y menos algo así –dijo y se dio la vuelta

–Me vas a volver loco si no me dices ya que pasa –la abrase por la espalda –

–Freddie, yo...creo...que... –se quedo callada –

–crees que?

–Creo que... creo que estoy embarazada... –abrí los ojos como platos, esperaba todo menos eso, la solté y me deje caer para atrás en la cama – sabia que ibas a reaccionar así, lo siento Freddie yo... –me levante y la bese

– por qué dices eso? no digas que lo sientes, lo dices como si fuera algo malo

–no estás enojado?

–pero de donde sacas que me voy a enojar con algo así amor? Es lo más maravilloso que me han dicho en la vida, solo que no lo esperaba

–en serio? Pensé que no te gustaría la noticia

–pero como no mi amor. Vamos a ser papás! –la abrase, no me lo esperaba pero estaba a más no poder de felicidad –lo sabes ya con seguridad o no?

–pues no, pero lo sospecho

–la intuición femenina no falla, dijo Sherlock Holmes

–te gusta mucho ese señor

–es mi ejemplo a seguir, pero bueno, lo que importa es nuestro bebé

–que vamos a hacer?

–por lo pronto ir a una clínica para que nos lo confirmen, después nos mudaremos a mi casa que es más grande

–en serio? –Dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos

–pero claro que si mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y ahora nuestro bebé. Vamos a ser una gran familia –se soltó a llorar y me abraso, no le quería proponer matrimonio ahora, no tenía una sortija y no era muy apropiado el momento –te amo, gracias!

–yo también te amo. Gracias a ti

Esa misma tarde fuimos a una clínica especializada en eso, y nos lo confirmaron! Samantha tiene 2 meses de embarazo, estoy tan feliz! Por un lado me pone demasiado feliz por mi bebe, pero por el otro... no quiero pensar que el tipo ese se halla enterado... no quiero imaginar que sería capaz de hacer, ahora más que nunca me urge encontrarlo. Ahora tengo a alguien más que cuidar.

**Oh si... esta embarazada... con el loco tras ella... y no se que valla a pasar... todo puede pasar... como sea... ustedes deciden que tanpronto sera el próximo capitulo. Gracias! ****  
><strong>


	5. ¿Donde estás?

**Chicos, aquí un capitulo mas. En fin, el primer párrafo es continuación del capítulo anterior, como no está dividido por capítulos es difícil decidir dónde va a terminar y comenzar el siguiente, en fin… como sea solo lean.. **

–pasa algo Freddie?

–no, solo estaba pensado...

–en qué?

–en el bebé

–y por pensar en el pones esa cara? Que no te alegraba?

–claro que me alegra amor, pensaba en que ahora más que nunca quiero encontrar al tipo ese

–tienes razón

–pero tú no te preocupes amor, yo lo encontrare ya veras

–te amo

–y yo a ti

20 de agosto del 2008 10:37 AM

Estamos pasmados, no sabemos qué hacer, hoy mientras desayunábamos llego otra de esas notas, pero esta no fue como todas las demás. Esta me puso muy de nervios y Sam no para de llorar, le llame a Gibby para que viniera enseguida, pero no llega. No sé qué hacer.

–amor ya, tranquila

–como me pides que este tranquila Freddie! Esto es horrible!

–cálmate cielo, le puede hacer daño al bebé

–no puedo Freddie! Te imaginas lo que puede pasar?

–lo que va a pasar es que lo encontrare y lo matare, eso va a pasar! –en eso tocaron la puerta, era Gibby junto con mi hermano Drake, que es policía – que bueno que llegan!

–donde está la nota? –dijo Gibby con nerviosismo

–te juro hermano –dijo Drake notablemente molesto –que cuando encuentre a ese bastardo lo matare!

–no hermano, lo matare yo. Aquí está la nota Gibby –la tomo y la leyó en voz alta

– "tranquila preciosa, si, los vi entrar en la clínica, por favor, dime que ese imbécil no te embarazo. No te preocupes, dame 28 días, solo 28 días más e iré por ti para que nos vayamos a vivir lejos, y nos desharemos de ese niño no deseado que esperas. Tú y yo seremos muy felices. Con amor, tu príncipe"

–ese tipo está enfermo, se ha ganado la horca!

–tranquilo Drake, hay que actuar con inteligencia

–oye amor, y si te vas a dormir un rato?

–si cuñada, le va a hacer daño a mi sobrinito

–si Sam, nosotros nos encargaremos

–está bien, hagan algo por favor, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe

–Tranquila Sam, lo encontraremos –dijo Gibby y Sam entro en la habitación – tenemos que actuar rápido

–es que maldita sea! Siempre está un paso delante de nosotros!

–cálmate Freddie, mis unidades tienen la casa rodeada, solo pueden entrar los de servicio

–eso me tranquiliza, no quiero que le pase nada a ella ni al bebe

–tranquilo hermano, lo encontraremos.

30 de agosto del 2008 15:43 PM

Llevo la cuenta, día a día, han pasado 10 días y estamos estancados, esto nos deja 18 días para atraparlo, y aunque estamos "seguros" nunca he confiado en los policías, solo en mi hermano. Sam está algo tensa, lo cual me preocupa por el bebe. Gibby y Drake están desesperados, pero no tanto como yo.

3 de septiembre 08:30 AM

Estamos un poco mejor, las notas pararon y todo parece estar bajo orden. Me levante temprano a preparar el desayuno. Qué raro, hoy no vino el lechero temprano. Gibby me llamo y me dijo que necesitaba verme temprano, que había llegado un hombre con un caso muy urgente a buscarme.

–amor si quieres ve, yo estaré bien

–pero cielo, no quiero dejarte sola, vamos juntos

–no amor, la casa está rodeada de policías, y sabes que me aburre escuchar los problemas de tus clientes

–pero...

–anda, ve. Tal vez este hombre necesite ayuda

–bueno, iré. Tendré que confiar en los policías

–te amo

– y yo a ti, no tardo

Salí rumbo a la oficina. Llegue y estaba Gibby en mi oficina con un hombre

–Freddie, que bueno que llegaste. Este parece ser un caso interesante

–si? Pues quiero escucharlo, deje a Sam sola y me pongo nervioso

–Quisiera contarle a mi amigo lo que pasa? –el hombre miro su reloj y nos miro con una malvada sonrisa –

–Es tarde –dijo –ya fue por ella... –Gibby y yo nos miramos atónitos –

–Que quiere decir con eso? –dije desesperado

–la dejaste sola... muy mal hecho... ya fue por ella, la llevara a un mejor lugar

–maldito!. –Gibby lo sujeto y lo esposo, yo quería golpearlo pero Gibby me detuvo –espera Freddie! Hay que ir deprisa! –salimos como locos al departamento

(EN EL DEPARTAMENTO UNOS MINUTOS ANTES)

–bueno, me voy a poner a limpiar un poco la cocina, aunque Freddie se va a enojar, pero bueno –tocaron la puerta – quien será? Hola! Porque no vino temprano?

–lo siento, pero estaba ocupado en otras cosas

–entiendo, y la leche?

–para que quieres leche si ya vine yo por ti mi amor? –Sam palideció –

–¿Qué... qué dice?

–sé que me tarde mucho, pero por favor perdóname. Ya estoy aquí, nos vamos? Te prometo que seremos muy felices, y si ese imbécil te embarazo nos desharemos de ese niño

–no! No quiero ir a ningún lado con usted!

–mira, vez esto? Si, es un celular, y si le llamo a mi amigo que esta con el idiota ese le puedo decir que lo mate, así que, que dices? Nos vamos? –Sam recordó que Gibby le había aconsejado que en caso de tener un encuentro con él le siguiera la corriente, ya que era un tipo peligroso –

–si... vámonos, pero, yo iré sola, no tienes que hacerlo por la fuerza...

–así me gusta, ya verás que seremos muy felices

–Si... no lo dudo –dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa. Subieron a un auto que ella identificaba como el camión de la leche y arrancaron. Luego de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora llegaron a una pequeña casa rodante, que apenas entrar le causo pánico a Sam, ya que estaba tapizada de fotos de ella –

–te gusta?

–si... es...lindo...

– y esto no es nada mi amor, tengo una casa en los Ángeles, que estoy seguro que te encantara. Allí viviremos con nuestros hijos. Y hablando de eso... –miro al vientre a Samantha y ella sintió un escalofrío y una angustia terrible – ese idiota te embarazo... verdad?

– si... pero por favor no...

–sí, si –dijo abrasándola – se que debes sentirte muy mal, pero ya verás que nos desharemos de el

– no por favor! No le hagas daño a mí bebe! –se puso las manos en el vientre

– no tendrás un hijo de ese bastardo! –Dijo irritado en extremo – no! Jamás!

–por favor! No!

**Oooo si, si la llevo…. Y no sabemos qué va a pasar. Quieren saber? Reviews y seguimos, aprovechen que estoy de puente aquí en México XD **


	6. Te mantendré a salvo

**Bueno, me parece que este es el penúltimo capítulo, del primer episodio. En fin… esto tiene que lo escribí tanto tiempo… XD de muchas cosas ya ni me acordaba, era principiante. Como sea. Solo lean **

(EN EL DEPARTAMENTO)

Conduje como loco a la casa, y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos ahí

–Sam! –grite desesperado – amor donde estas!

–dicen los policías que el único que ha entrado y se ha ido fue el lechero

–¿Qué? –Corrí a la cocina –¡Gibby! Como pudimos ser tan estúpidos!

–de que hablas?

– no hay ni una gota de leche en la maldita cocina!

– como restringimos la entrada...

– tenía que ingeniárselas para entrar...

–y que mejor manera que hacerlo con el empleo del lechero...

–pero como fui tan imbécil!

–como pasamos un detalle así por alto!

–que hacemos ahora? –dije desesperado, no sabía qué hacer – y si le hace daño?

–recuerda el perfil, la ama demasiado como para herirla, si quiere hacer daño te lo hará a ti...

–o a mi bebé! –Salí corriendo al auto

–A dónde iremos? –preguntó Gibby

–A conseguir información del lechero a las oficinas de la empresa

–gran idea. ¡Corre, corre!

(EN EL REMOLQUE)

–Por favor... te lo suplico, no le hagas daño a mi bebe!

–por qué no ves las cosas como yo? Si tienes a ese niño no seremos felices tú y yo

–sí, si seremos felices, te lo juro, pero no le hagas daño!

–lo lamento preciosa, pero tengo que hacerlo

–y que... que aras?

– he leído que son muy frágiles, con un pequeño golpe bastara

–pero me lastimaras a mi también –él se quedo pensando y Sam supo que debía ganar tiempo, no dudaba que Freddie ya estuviera en marcha – mejor, mientras piensas algo... dime... cómo te llamas?

–Nevel

–qué lindo nombre... cuántos años tienes?

–24

–en serio? yo también

–sí, lo sé. Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –dijo emocionado –la recuerdas?

–creo... creo que si –en ese momento Sam reconoció su rostro, era un cliente muy frecuente en el restaurante – en el restaurante?

– la recuerdas! Lo sabia! Desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ti y tú?

–si...Yo tampoco

–entonces dime... dime porque permitiste que el... que él te hiciera esto?

–pues... no lo se...

– no, no! No podemos dejar a ese niño vivo! Lo lamento mi vida... pero tendré que hacerlo –tomo un palo que había recargado en la pared y se acercó lentamente a Sam, quien se llevo las manos al vientre

–por favor no lo hagas, te lo suplico! –Repentinamente se escucharon varios autos deteniéndose fuera del remolque –la policía está aquí

–maldita sea! El maldito detective y sus estúpidos policías, por no te preocupes amada mía, ellos no nos detendrán, ven levántate

–que haces?

–saldremos a hacer un trato con ellos

(AFUERA)

–Freddie, este es el plan, el remolque está rodeado, seguramente saldrá con ella, tal vez con una pistola o un cuchillo la tenga como rehén. Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos, podría matarla y luego suicidarse

–Drake, no me digas eso hermano, mi mujer y mi bebe están con un sicópata ahí dentro, tengo que hacer algo!

–no actúes estúpidamente Freddie, en cuanto salgan Gibby hablara con él, tu estas demasiado alterado, por favor, no vayas a cometer una estupidez, de ello depende la seguridad de Sam y tu hijo

–Sí, lo sé… –en eso, todo quedo quieto... Nevel salió con Sam apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola. Freddie sintió una oleada de desesperación, impotencia, coraje, odio y demás sentimientos al mismo tiempo que le fue muy difícil contenerse. Gibby comenzó a hablarle por un megáfono

–hola, soy el detective Gibby Gibson. Sabemos que no quieres hacerle daño

–porque no nos dejan ser felices? Váyanse!

–solo queremos que lo hagas de la manera correcta, baja esa pistola, no queremos que le hagas daño!

–que se vallan y nos dejen!

–sabes, Sam es gran amiga mía, me estaba platicando que está harta de Freddie, que solo esperaba que fueras por ella, quiere que te la lleves lejos de aquí.

– Es cierto eso mi amor? – dijo el bajando un poco la guardia

–si... lo es...

–lo vez –continuo Gibby – pero no queremos acusarte de secuestro, porque si no, todos tus planes se vendrán abajo, solo baja el arma y nos iremos, Sam, síguele hablando de lo que platicamos

–Si... yo le dije eso a Gibby –dijo Sam entrecortadamente – y sabes... muero de ganas por conocer nuestra casa en los Ángeles...

–nuestra? –dijo él con una sonrisa y bajando un poco más el arma, y sin que se diera cuenta Drake dio señal a un agente del FBI que se encontraba detrás de ellos para que cuando bajara la guardia entrara en acción –

–si... nuestra, ahí viviremos no?

– sí, si! –Dijo emocionado –tu y yo!

–así es... pero no quiero que te acusen de secuestro, baja el arma y se irán los policías

–lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo por nuestro amor –dijo Sam con un tono que demostraba que era una excelente actriz – baja esa pistola

–lo promete detective?

–lo prometo –grito Gibby por el megáfono, Nevel bajo el arma y soltó un poco a Sam, Drake dio la señal discretamente y acto seguido el agente salto, tomo el arma y le apunto en la cabeza a Nevel mientras otro agente lo arrestaba, Freddie corrió y abraso a Sam

–lo prometiste por nuestro amor! –grito el resistiéndose al arresto

–cállate maldito bastardo –le grito Freddie – cielo estas bien?

–si... un poco asustada, pero solo abrásame!

–claro que si preciosa, perdón por dejarte sola

–lo importante es que estamos bien

–no le izo nada al bebe? Está bien?

–sí, llegaron justo a tiempo

–mi amor, ya todo termino, vamos a casa

–si, por favor vámonos a casa

Nos fuimos a casa, y pase el día entero con ella, estaba muy asustada aun por lo que yo insistí y al día siguiente fuimos al doctor para cerciorarnos de que nuestro bebe se encontraba bien. Afortunadamente todo estaba en orden. Nevel fue encarcelado, donde mi hermano se convirtió en su verdugo personal.

Sam y yo nos casamos por el civil y luego nos mudamos para mi casa como se lo había prometido, ya tiene 8 meses y medio de embarazo y estamos muy ansiosos por eso. El bebe de Drake ya camina solito y cuando lo veo pienso que algún día mi bebe y yo jugaremos con la pelota como Drake y su bebe, claro, si es niño, porque Sam no quiso que nos dijeran que es. Dice que quiere que sea sorpresa.

**Bien. Aquí esta. Solo falta el capítulo final. Espero sus opiniones! Bye **


	7. Bienvenido

**Es corto. Pero el segundo episodio está terminado, si les gustó este podría subir el otro. Ustedes deciden **

28 de abril del 2009

Hoy estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala cuando Sam me grito desde la cocina. Me asuste mucho cuando entre y la vi recargada en la barra con la mano en el vientre.

–que pasa cielo?

–me duele mucho!

–crees que ya sea hora?

–no lo sé! Pienso que si!

–pues vámonos –subimos al auto, y conduje al hospital a toda prisa. Allí la metieron en una habitación y yo me quede en la sala de espera, después de un rato llego Drake.

–¿Qué paso Freddie?

–pues creo que ya es hora

–que bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien

–sí, y Gibby?

–dijo que venía para acá

–a si, viene llegando

Nos quedamos esperando un buen rato... cada vez me sentía más nervioso... de pronto llego una enfermera y me pidió que la acompañara por que ya era hora. Tembloroso me levante y seguí a la enfermera a lo largo de un pasillo, me coloque junto a Samantha y tome su mano. Era hora.

28 de abril del 2009 6:32 PM

Después de horas de labor nació mi bebe, estamos tan felices! Sam está muy cansada y se quedo dormida mientras que yo fui a los cuneros a ver al bebe. Fue niño. Después de todo si jugare a la pelota con él. Todos dicen que es idéntico a mí, y creo que sí. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. La enfermera me dejo pasar y lo tengo en mis brazos.

–hola bebé, soy tu papá. Me alegra que estés bien después de todo lo que pasaron tú y tu mama, dicen los doctores que mañana nos podremos ir a casa. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que crezcas sano y feliz. Tengo que ir a ver a tu mama, pero dice la enfermera que en un ratito te llevan para que comas, te amo hijito.

Lo puse delicadamente en la cunita y salí a ver a Samantha que ya había despertado.

–fuiste a verlo?

–sí, es hermoso

–es idéntico a ti

–todos dicen lo mismo...

–quienes todos?

–bueno, allá afuera están Drake y su esposa, Gibby y su esposa, tus papas, que por cierto no he tenido el valor de ir a verlos y mis papas vienen en camino

–en serio están todos allá afuera?

–sí, y también llamo tu hermana para decir que estaba en camino

–wow, fue tan repentino todo

–sí, no termine de leer el periódico

–jaja, y por qué no has ido a ver a mis papás?

–no se... creo que tu papa me odia...

–amor, no digas eso, el día de la boda se porto muy bien contigo

–sí, pero y si en privado me asesina?

–jaja, no seas exagerado! –en eso entro la enfermera con nuestro bebe en brazos para que comiera –amor si quieres ve un rato allá afuera, para que veas si ya llegaron tus papas

–Bueno, no tardo –le di un beso a ella y al bebe y Salí a la sala de espera, donde estaban mis suegros –

–como están? –dijo el papa de Sam

–bien, gracias ¿quieren pasar a verlos?

–claro! –Dijo la mama de Sam muy emocionada – vamos Greg

–Bueno, ahorita regresamos hijo –se fueron y yo me quede un poco pasmado ya que mi suegro nunca me había dicho hijo

–te irás acostumbrando –dijo mi hermano –como está el bebe?

–hermoso

–No lo dudo Freddie, –dijo Gibby

–y sus esposas?

–se fueron hace un rato por que los niños ya se sentían cansados

–bueno, no han llegado mis papas?

–no, pero dijo papá que ya no tardaban

Luego de más o menos 5 minutos regresaron mis suegros y casi en seguida llegaron mis papás y pasaron a ver a su nieto y a Sam. Casi era media noche cuando todos se hubieron ido. Me quede a dormir con Sam en el hospital.

29 de abril del 2009

Muy temprano nos despertamos y llevaron al bebe para que desayunara, mi hermano me trajo las cosas y más o menos a medio día ya estaban dados de alta, así que nos fuimos para la casa donde hubo varias visitas.

Estábamos los 3 solos en la habitación.

–ya se fueron todos

–si, por fin solos

–se durmió de nuevo

–sí, debe de dormir mucho. Aunque me encanta ver sus ojitos, son cafés como los tuyos

–si... estas cansada?

–algo y tú?

–también. Sabes, ahora sí, ya nadie nos puede separar, vamos a ser muy felices los 3, te lo prometo

–gracias. Te amo

–y yo a ti

Así termina la historia de cómo conocí a Samantha. Nuestro matrimonio funciona de maravilla, y el bebe es hermoso. Este es solo el principio. Mi vida como detective es emocionante, y tal vez, así como escribí la forma en que conocí a mi esposa, les escriba algunos de mis casos más interesantes.

**Bueno, ahí está. Espero les haya gustado y gracias a todos lo que se tomaron un momento para leerlo, hayan dejado review o no. Gracias a todos, y si quieren puedo adaptar el segundo episodio. Gracias! **


End file.
